If only Mrs Kim weren't so darn fast
by Bess
Summary: Umm... if only Mrs. Kim weren't so darn fast?


Title:  If only Mrs. Kim wasn't so darn fast…

Author:  Oui, c'est Bess.

Summary:  Umm…if only Mrs. Kim wasn't so darn fast?  

Rating:  PG

Distribution:  If you want it, take it, just let me know ahead of time.

Disclaimer:  Ah, my favorite part.  These few sentences that allow me to tell you how incredibly pathetic I am.  No, I do not own anything, well, unless you count my "Gilmore Girls" poster as something.  Oh thank heaven for Philadelphia's WB 17, if it weren't for them I wouldn't even own that.  And now, on with the fic…

Spoilers:  Everything up until "Double Date".  Yes, Ladies and Gents, I'm going that far back.  This is how truly desperate I am for a new episode.

*+*

 ==  (Does this look like an owl to anyone else?  This will only be in script format until I get to my own words, this is just a lead in from "Double Date.")

LORELAI: God that's nice. 

LUKE: Yep. 

LORELAI: The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow - everything is new and exciting. 

LUKE: Every joke is hilarious. 

LORELAI: Every little touch is incredible [touching Luke's arm] 

LUKE: Mm-hm. 

LORELAI: God that's a good feeling. 

LUKE: It is at that. 

LORELAI: I miss that. 

LUKE: You'll have it again. 

LORELAI: Mmm...I guess. 

[Mrs Kim sees Lorelai through the window] 

LUKE: You know, maybe sometime we could... Luke paused trying to figure out how he backed himself into this.  He didn't have this kind of courage.

"We could…buy a yacht, paint our nails, ooh, ooh, we could go on "Trading Spaces!"

"Umm, I was leaning more towards having dinner," he paused and then realized, "not here, of course, you eat here every night, well except for Fridays, but then you're at your parents, but you do tend to come in afterwards, so you do come in here everynight…"

"Luke, you're babbling.  I'd love to—"

(A/N:  More cuts from "Double Date".)

[Door slams] 

MRS. KIM: Where are the girls? 

LORELAI: What? 

MRS. KIM: Lane said she's with you and Rory. 

LORELAI: W - slow down. 

MRS. KIM: I call - no answer, I think they are at the video store, I call again - no answer. I call a 3rd time - no answer! 

LORELAI: You had a lot of time on your hands tonight. 

MRS. KIM: I have to know where girls are. 

LORELAI: They said they were going to a movie. 

MRS. KIM: With who? 

LORELAI: They were going to meet Dean. 

MRS. KIM: A boy? [with disgust] You let them go with a boy? 

LORELAI: Mrs. Kim, Dean is Rory's boyfriend. 

MRS. KIM: Just because you let your daughter run around with boys doesn't mean I let mine. 

LORELAI: I thought you knew. 

MRS. KIM: I didn't know! They could be anywhere, they could be doing anything. Smoking, or drinking or buying drugs! 

LORELAI: They're at the movies. There's no drugs there. They don't even have the real red vines. 

MRS. KIM: I need to find them [leaves] 

LORELAI: I'm coming with.  Waves to Sookie and Jackson, and then too Luke.

*+*

The next day at the diner…

"Hey Luke," Lorelai said as she plopped down onto one of the bar stools.

"Morning.  What can I get you?"  

Lorelai just gave him a look, as if to say "why do you even bother to ask."

"Fine, fine, coffees coming."

"So, how are you this morning."

"I'm not missing any arms, I don't think I can complain."

"Ah, yes, it takes a great woman to realize the importance of arms and legs."

"Woman?"

"Hello, feminist," Lorelai said in the most 'matter of fact' voice she could pull together.

Luke nodded and went back to cleaning coffee mugs.

"So, when did you want to go out?" Lorelai asked strategically veering into the topic she knew Luke was too flustered to bring up.

"Uh…anytime.  Doesn't really matter."

"How's Saturday?"

"Saturday, Saturday's good."

"Good, then…"

"Saturday," they said together.  Lorelai drank the last of her coffee, waved to Luke, and then headed out of the diner.

*+*

"You're going out with Luke?" Rory asked happily as she walked in the front door of the Gilmore residence.

"How do you know about that?" Lorelai asked as Rory plopped down beside her on the couch.

"Well, since at least seven different people told me to tell you they were thrilled and twelve others asked when the wedding was it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"The wedding?  We haven't even been on a date yet."

"That's what I told Babette.  I'm surprised she hasn't been over here already."  Rory dug into the bowl of popcorn that Lorelai had in her lap.  "What are we watching?" she asked as she turned to the TV.

"An infomercial for an acne cleanser."

"Ooh, is it the one with the guy you declared drool worthy?"

"Yeah, but this ad must be older cause he's a little more pimply in this one.  I guess the cleanser hadn't taken full effect."

"Or the cleanser just wasn't any good."

"Yeah, but that's not nearly as happy of a thought."

"Okay.  Hey, check the other infomercial channel, maybe the new leg wax ad will be on."

"I have raised you well."

The two lost themselves in a man deeply resembling Brad Pitt for an hour before Rory headed off to do her homework.

*+*

All right, let me know how it is.  Review s'il vous plait!

Bess


End file.
